The Heir
by Icedearth15876
Summary: Sorry to say but I've pretty much abandoned this story, hopefully i'll put up a different one soon
1. After The Battle

**The Heir: After The Battle**

As Harry walked across what used to be the beautiful Hogwarts grounds turned battleground all was quiet. The battle was now over but something caught Harry's eye just to his left. When he turned he seen his best friends little sister dueling with a lone death eater whom he quickly recognized as Lucius Malfoy. Harry watched helpless as a killing curse flew toward her, then out of nowhere Draco Malfoy jumped in and took the curse for her. Which gave Harry the chance to kill Lucius before he could attack again and he rushed over to Ginny to treat her injuries from the battle.

"Gin are you okay?" Harry asked concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah I think so Harry." she said then slapped him across the face.

"Gin wha?" she slapped him again and he started to cry and just walked away from her without finding out why she hit him. As he walked into the great hall he was greeted by cheers. He ignored everyone and walked over to Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys.

"Ron tell Ginny I'm sorry for whatever I did, I was just trying to help her." Harry said pain evident in his voice and tears still streaming down his face. "I'm going to the Hospital Wing to get looked at."

"Yeah sure I can Harry." Ron said and turned back to the family wondering what happened with Harry and Ginny. However they were about to find out as Ginny walked into the room and sat next to Ron.

"Ginny what the bloody hell did you do to Harry?"

"What are you talking about Ron?"

"He came in crying, told me to apologize to you for him and he left for the hospital wing, he doesn't understand what he did wrong to deserve whatever you did to him." Ron told her and turned away and missed her turn the classic Weasley red and she got up and started towards the Hospital Wing, when she got there she quickly found Harry's bed walked over and punched him in the nose and started to walk out.

"MS. WEASLEY! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Madam Pomfrey screeched pointing at her patient who was sitting up on his bed clutching his nose while blood was squirting from between his hands. She ignored her and walked out of the hospital wing leaving a bloodied Harry, a pissed off Madam Pomfrey and a broken hearted Harry to top it all off. She didn't notice Madam Pomfrey follow her out and head in the opposite direction of her towards the great hall to find her family.

"Mrs. Weasley I don't know what your daughters problem is but she just walked up to the hospital wing and punched Mr. Potter in the nose and left. Last I seen her she was headig towards Gryffindor Tower. I think you need to talk to her." Madam Pomfrey said and stalked off back to the hospital wing to look after her patients while Molly stormed off afer Ginny when she reached Gryffindor Tower she shouted at the fat lady until she let her into the common room. She quickly found Ginny and went on the rampage.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?"

"Wha?"

"YOU GO AROUND SMACKING HARRY FOR NO REASON ESPECIALLY WHEN HE JUST SAVED YOUR LIFE! THEN YOU GO TO THE HOSPITAL WING AND PUNCH HIM! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM YOUNG LADY! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU HURT HIM! HE WAS CRYING WHEN HE CAME TO FIND US IN THE GREAT HALL AND TOLD RON SOMETHING! YOU REALLY HURT HIM GINEVRA! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR PROBLEM IS BUT YOU NEED TO TALK TO HARRY ABOUT IT NOT RUN AROUND HITTING THE POOR BOY! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?" Molly screeched at her.

"Mum... he scared me when Hagrid came out carrying his body, I was mad at him and freaked out. I was mad because he promised me he would come back to me after Voldemort was dead mum, I was afraid he wasn't coming back." Ginny told her and started to cry as she realized what she had done. She walked out of the common room and up to the Hospital Wing and found Harry's bed, when he seen who it was he curled up into a ball and turned his back on her so she couldn't see him crying and so she couldn't hit him again.

"Harry?"

"Leave me alone, I know you just came up here to hit me again so just leave." Harry told her and continued to ignore her as she tried to talk to him.

"Would you just leave me alone already! You don't want to bother with me why should I bother with you!?" Harry shouted and Ginny got up and walked out of the room with tears in her eyes. Harry laid there and went to sleep since he was so exhausted. However after what seemed like a few minutes Mrs. Weasley came in and began berating him for yelling at Ginny.

"Harry you scared her to death when Hagrid came out carrying your lifeless body, she thought you were dead and that you broke your promise of returning to her once Voldemort was dead. I know it gave her no reason to hit you like she did but she really wants you to talk to her and she wants you to be her boyfriend again. Harry please talk to her." Mrs. Weasley said with a pleading voice.

"Fine but if she hits me again she can forget about it." Harry told her and she sent Ginny in.

"Harry, I-I'm sorry I hit you, I was scared when Hagrid carried out your body I just didn't think I could stand it if you didn't come back and we didn't get the chance to get back together or possibly get married some day, Harry I'm sorry, please forgive me." Harry didn't say anything for a while debating on what he wanted to do then he took Ginny by surprise and pulled her down to him by her shirt and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you Gin Gin." Harry whispered in her ear causing her to giggle and nuzzle and kiss his neck.

"I love you too Harry, just never scare me like that again." she said and swatted his chest playfully causing him to wince a little bit. "Sorry Harry." she said and kissed the spot where she had just hit him. Ginny fell asleep with her head on his chest. Mrs. Weasley walked into the Hospital Wing to find Ginny curled up on harry sleeping like a baby.

"Ginny, Harry time to wake up, we're going to the Burrow." she said gently shaking Ginny's shoulder and when she was awake and up she proceeded to wake Harry up by gently kissing him all over his face.

"Mmmmm, Gin that feels good don' stop." Harry mumbled and hugged Mrs. Weasley closer.

"Um Harry, that's my mum not me." with that Harry jerked awake and let go of Mrs. Weasley.

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley!" Harry said sheepishly and blushed so badly Ron would have been proud.

"That's fine Harry. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah just let me get my stuff from my dormitory."

"Already taken care of dear. One of the house-elves took it to the Burrow already."

"Okay, I'm ready to go then, please tell me we're taking a car back I don't feel up to apparating or taking a portkey."

"Arthur has one waiting in Hogsmeade for us, he thought you wouldn't be ready for either of those yet either. Let's get going." with that Ginny got up and helped Harry off the bed and down the stairs and into Hogsmeade and to the waiting ministry car for the long car ride home. Harry climbed in after Ginny and laid his head in her lap and fell asleep. Ginny sat there stroking Harry's hair absentmindedly while he slept and she soon fell asleep herself.

"Ginny, Harry we're at the Burrow time to wake up and go inside. You two can sleep in Ginny's room in Ginny's bed. That goes for you Ron and Hermione you two can share Ron's bed." Mrs. Weasley told Ron and Ginny. Soon they were all inside and Harry and Ginny made their way upstairs to Ginny's room and laid in the bed, Ginny hugged Harry to her chest and he whispered that he loved her and fell asleep and Ginny followed soon after.

_A Few Days Later_

Harry was soon back to his old self and was no longer sore from his battle with Voldemort. He walked down the stairs for breakfast and found an owl waiting for him. He took the note and read:

Deaer Mr. Potter,

We here at the Gringott's Inheritance Department feel that it is time for you to receive your inheritances, we request your presence at Gringott's Bank at your earliest convenience so we can cover the wills of Lily and James Potter, Merlin, Godric Gryffindor, and Sirius Black..

Sincerely,

Granok, Gringott's Inheritance Department

"Wow I'm the heir of Merlin and Godric Gryffindor." Harry said and nearly fainted from shock.

"That certainly is interesting Harry, when are you going to go see what you've inherited?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well I'm thinking about spending some quality time with your beautiful daughter for the next couple of days first and then I think I'll go get that taken care of. It does say at my earliest convenience." Harry told her and kissed Ginny gently on the lips. Harry and Ginny then walked out the door and into the orchard and found a nice shade tree that was out of view of the house and started snogging eachother senseless. When they finally broke apart they snuggled up against eachother.

"I love you Gin, don't you forget it." Harry told her and snuggled into her chest.

"I love you too Harry." Ginny said and warapped her arms tightly around his waist and kissed him on the top of his head. A few hours later Mrs. Weasley came outside to find them sleeping under the tree and woke them up.

"Harry, Ginny it's time for dinner, wake up!" Ginny woke up slowly and started turning red until she seen who had woken her up. She woke Harry up by gently kissing him on the lips.

"Mmmm... lemmelone." Harry grumbled as he turned over and fell asleep again.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP THIS INSTANT YOU'LL BE SLEEPING WITH HEDWIG TONIGHT!" with that Harry jerked awake and got up and ran toward the house leaving Ginny and Mrs. Weasley there laughing at his reaction.

"You two sleep together?"

"No, only when I hear him calling out in his sleep from a nightmare or when there is a storm and I get scared."

"That's fine Ginny, just don't go trying to make me any grandchildren just yet."

"MUM!" Ginny yelled turning bright red and scampered off towards the Burrow and the food that awaited her. She sat down to dinner next to Harry and placed her hand on his leg and traced I-love-U on it. He leaned over and told her he loved her back causing her to giggle. As they finished dinner everyone made their way into the sitting room for tea and biscuits, as they walked Harry pinched Ginny's bum causing her to squeal so she reached around him and squeezed his.

"I love you Gin Gin." Harry told her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you too Harry." She said and laid her head on his shoulder as they walked. They sat down on the couch and Harry pulled Ginny close to him and she rested her head on his shoulder and stayed like that for the rest of the evening and when it was time for bed they made their way up to Ginny's room and got comfortable and fell asleep, Ginny with her back to Harry's front. The next morning they shared a brief kiss and headed down to breakfast so they could grab some before Ron ate it all and so they could get an early start since they were going to Diagon Alley for some shopping.

"Where are you two going?" Ron asked as they were starting out the door.

"We're going into Diagon Alley for some shopping Ronald, is there a problem?" Ginny asked.

"No just curious is all." Ron said looking a bit down since Hermione would not be arriving for another couple of days and he was bored out of his mind.

"Ronald leave them alone, besides you're degnoming the garden today so you'll be plenty busy." Mrs. Weasley told him and he looked a little green at the thought of Ginny and Harry spending the whole day together.

"Ron we aren't going to do anything like that!" Ginny exclaimed and slapped him upside the head. Then she and Harry walked out and apparated into the Leaky Cauldron and were greeted by Tom the bartender.

"Hey Tom, we'll come by and grab a butterbeer on the way back through so we'll see you later." harry told the old bartender who nodded and walked of to serve other customers.

"So where to first love?" Harry asked her out of curiosity.

"I dunno love, where do you want to go first?"

"Why don't we head to Gringott's and take a look at my inheritances and see what I got."

"Sure come on let's go, besides you need to get some money out of your vault anyways." Ginny told him and took his hand and led him up the high street towards Gringott's. When they reached the doors they were bowed inside by the goblins standing guard outside. They approached the nearest goblin and asked to see Granok.

"Right this way Mr. Potter." the goblin said and bowed. He led them back behind the desk and through a door labled Inheritance Department.

"Granok I present to you Mr. Potter and his mate." the goblin said and bowed out.

"Ah Mr. Potter finally here for the reading of these wills are you?"

"Yes sir I am."

"Oh yes I should explain that shouldn't I? Well Mr. Potter you are the owner of the three biggest Gringott's vaults and some of the largest houses in England. You are heir to one of the greatest wizards in the world and three of the richest families in the world."

"Thank you Granok, now can we please take a look at those wills?"

"Yes we can. We shall start with your mother and father's will." the goblin said and pulled out a rather large file. After the reading of the three wills Harry was shocked speechless at all the things he had inherited.

"I can't believe it!" Harry exclaimed looking over the three wills.

"Wow." was all Ginny could say.

"Here is a total of all of your accounts Mr. Potter, you now have a total of 560 Billion galleons and sever billion more in priceless items in the vaults. Now would you like to go see what are in your vaults?"

"Yes please." Harry said and the goblin lead them out a door off to the left side of his office. They exited into the corridor leading to the carts to take them down to the vaults. They got in and plummeted further and further down the tunnels towards the highest security vaults of the bank. They soon reached the bottom floor of the bank which was where every vault was guarded by a dragon of some sort. Harry found that the one guarding his parents' vault was a Hungarian Horntail, the goblin quickly put the dragon to sleep and allowed them to enter the vault.

"My god... Gin come look at this." Harry said in no more than a whisper.

"WHOAH! So much gold! Harry what are you going to do with all this?"

"I'm going to spoil you with it." Harry said with a laugh and kissed her on the head causing her to giggle. She thought Harry hadn't gathered anything from the vault but she didn't notice him grab his parents wedding bands and his mothers engagement ring before they left to go to Merlins vault. When they got there they found a vault the size of the great hall of Hogwarts. They found several old suits of armor and ancient weaponry. Harry walked to a sword encrusted with emeralds, rubies and diamonds and took it and attached it to his hip, and he handed the other one to Ginny who then attached it to her waist. They both took breast plates and put them on carefully and found that they fit them perfectly. They finished in the Black families vault and Harry took a lot of galleons out of each so they could get lots of stuff while they were out shopping. Harry pulled the goblin off to the side before they left.

"Granok please transfer one billion galleons into each persons vault in the Weasley family."

"It shall be done Lord Potter." the goblin said and Harry and Ginny set off up the high street yet again. Harry went into a nearby jewelry store to get Ginny something nice for her birthday since it was only a couple weeks away. He got her a sterling silver charm bracelet and matching necklace and bought a snitch charm for it. He had it wrapped and walked out and found Ginny in Quality Quidditch Supplies looking at brooms. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and whispered he loved her causing her to giggle and lay her head back on his shoulder.

"So why did you go to the jewelry store Harry?" Ginny asked curiosly.

"I was getting your birthday present Gin." he responded causing her to turn red. They finished up their day of shopping at Honeydukes sweet shop where they bought Ron and Hermione each a big selection of sweets and went to the Leaky Cauldron for the promised drink with Tom. After that was done they apparated home to the Burrow drawing the attention of everyone in the house with their attire.

"Well Harry I knew your parents were rich but I never thought that they were this rich!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"These were from my parents and Merlins vaults Mrs. Weasley. Wait you knew my parents?"

"No we didn't. But we do have a picture of them somewhere around here, would you like to see it?"

"Of course I would!" Harry exclaimed and Mrs. Weasley dug the photo out and handed it to him. A tear rolled down his cheek as he looked at his smiling parents holding a small bundle which he knew could only be him.

"How did you get this?" Harry managed to ask.

"We found it while we were cleaning Grimmauld Place." Harry continued to look at the picture and noticed just how much Ginny looked like his mum.

"Gin, y-you look like my mum." Harry whispered to her as she looked on and he broke down in tears and Ginny hugged him and let him cry on her shoulder. She helped him into the living room and they sat down on the couch near the fire and Harry laid his head in her lap as he finished crying. Ginny sat there stroking his hair absentmindedly.

"Hey Gin, can we go somewhere private and talk?"

"Yeah sure we can Harry." Ginny responded and grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs and into her room where they could talk without interuption.

"Well Gin, I just wanted to tell you just how much I love you and how much you mean to me even though this time we had a bit of a rocky start to our relationship you still mean the world to me, if you didn't I wouldn't have saved your life after the battle was over. Gin I love you more than anything and anyone, you mean the world to me and I'm never going to let you go. You are the only girl for me and I intend to keep you my girl forever. That's how much I love you Gin Gin." with that said she hugged him to her and allowed him to place butterfly kisses all over her neck causing her to moan, when he finished he moved up and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I love you too Harry." Ginny whispered as she snuggled into his chest and fell asleep that way. The next day Mrs. Weasley came up to Ginny's room to find them sleeping peacefully in eachothers arms. She went down to get Arthur.

"Arthur you've got to come see this." she told him as she reached the kitchen.

"What is it Molly?"

"Harry and Ginny, this is so cute!" with that he followed his wife up the stairs to Ginny's bedroom and smiled at the sight of his little girl sleeping peacefully with her boyfriend.

"Should we wake them up?" she whispered.

"No, leave them sleep, they both need it." Arthur said and they both walked out of the bedroom and back down to the kitchen.


	2. Ginny's Birthday

**The Heir: Ginny's Birthday**

Ginny's birthday was upon everyone at the Burrow being as it was the next day. Ron was having hippogriffs because he still hadn't gotten Ginny a gift.

"Ronald there's no need to worry, I've already got her a gift from the two of us." Hermione said looking agitated with her boyfriend.

"Harry hasn't gotten her anything!"

"Actually Ron I got her my gift a few weeks ago when we went to Diagon Alley together. I can't show you since it's already wrapped but I think she'll love it." Harry told them and walked off to find his girlfriend. He found her sitting under a tree sketching a squirrel that was sitting near her. He walked behind the tree and hid there and then snuck up behind her and wrapped his hands around her tiny waist and kissed her neck causing her to squeal.

"HARRY JAMES! You're lucky I had that squirrel frozen or I would have to kick your ass for scaring off my model.

"Sorry Gin Gin, I just want to spend some time with you is all."

"Oh fine just let me finish this drawing." she said and started sketching again as Harry laid his head on her shoulder and watched her sketch for a little bit until she was done. She unfroze the squirrel and it scampered off towards a tree around fifty feet away.

"So Harry what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"I think it would be fun to just lay out here for the rest of the afternoon and cuddle and snog." Harry said and laid his head in her lap, she sat there and played with his hair for a little while and he fell asleep.

"Harry James Potter, don't you fall asleep on me!"

"Sorry love, you're lap is too comfortable." Harry said with a laugh and sat up kissed her gently on the lips then laid back down. Soon he was playing with a stray strand of her hair that had come loose from behind her ear and dropped down across her front. They sat there just enjoying eachothers company for the rest of the day, and soon it was time for dinner. They strolled down the hill to the Burrow hand in hand and sounds of an argument soon reached their ears and they knew immediately Ron and Hermione were going at it again and they should go put a stop to it before Hermione hexed Ron.

"Come on you two quit arguing already, it's time for dinner come eat." Ginny said pulling Hermione away by the arm while Ron ran into the kitchen to get to the food first.

"Do you two ever quit?" Ginny was asking a harassed looking Hermione.

"Aparently not Ginny." Hermione said as she scooped food onto her plate. However all conversation was ended when an explosion from the fireplace rocked the house and Fred and George came out.

"FREDERICK AND GEORGE! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO NOW!"

"Sorry mum one of our boxes of fireworks caught fire and exploded."

"YOU TWO ARE TRAVELING BY FLOO POWDER AND YOU BROUGHT EXPLOSIVES HAVE YOU GONE MAD!" Mrs. Weasley was yelling as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny made a quick escape into the sitting room. Harry and Ginny sat on the couch cuddling while Ron and Hermione occupied the love seat having a light snog session.

"Those two are always quick to make up aren't they?"

"Yeah they are. Why can't we make up that fast?"

"I dunno, maybe because you inherited your mothers temper?" Harry suggested earning himself a swat on the chest from Ginny. "Oh come on you know I love you."

"I know but you just need to watch how you talk to me sometimes."

"How about we go upstairs and I'll make it up to you?"

"Hmmmm, sounds like fun, as long as we don't go too far." with that Harry apparated them both up to Ginny's room where they spent a while snogging and cuddling. Harry soon cut it off though. "Gin I think if we keep going we're going to do something we aren't ready for just yet, we should stop. I don't think Ron or any of your brothers would be very happy about me deflowering their little sister before we're married."

"Yeah you're right Harry, let's get some sleep it's already past midnight."

"Oh well happy birthday then love." Harry said and gave her a hug and kiss good night and they fell asleep the same way they did every night now, in eachothers arms.

_The Next Day_

"Gin, time to wake up." Harry whispered in her ear.

"Mmmmm, five more minutes."

"Gin it's already noon, you've slept in long enough." Harry said and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Fine, I'm up." Ginny muttered and climbed out of bed and kissed Harry gently on the lips and he pinched her bum causing her to squeal with surprise.

"Happy birthday love." Harry whispered in her ear causing her to giggle.

"Thanks Harry." she said and turned around and kissed him lightly on the lips and headed out to get a shower while Harry went downstairs and put his gift with everyone elses at the end of the dining table. After about twenty minutes Ginny came downstairs to find a small crowd of people in her kitchen.

"Hello everyone."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone shouted at her in response.

"Thanks guys but could you say it with a little less enthusiasm?" Ginny said laughing. "Now how about those presents." she said and grabbed the first present which was the one from Harry. She tore it open and opened the box inside where she found the charm bracelet and matching necklace and was even happier when she found the snitch charm.

"Thank you Harry!" She exclaimed and kissed a blushing Harry gently on the lips. She went through the rest of her gifts which included a dragon skin jacket from Charlie, a new set of robes from Fred and George, a beautiful tiara from Fleur, a matching earring and necklace set from Ron and Hermione, a couple of books on finances from Bill, a book on wizard law from Percy and a new dress from her parents that matched her new robes from Fred and George perfectly and several other gifts from some that couldn't make it to the small party. Mrs. Weasley walked out of the kitchen and came back moments later with a rather large cake that read: Happy 18th Birthday Ginny!

"The cake looks good." Ginny said and helped herself and the rest of them followed soon after. After the party Harry and Ginny went into the garden and sat under their favorite shade tree to spend some time alone together. Ginny sat between Harry's legs and rested her head on his shoulder and turned and gently kissed his neck. "Mmmm, Gin shouldn't I be giving you the special treatment since you're the birthday girl?" Harry asked her and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Fine, what are you going to do with me?"

"How about snogging you senseless then go get some sleep?"

"Sounds good to me love." she said and leaned up and kissed hiim lightly on the lips and laid a hand on his chest and wrapped one around his waist as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Harry deepened the kiss as their tongues danced in wonderous passion. As they surfaced for air they sat there and looked into eachothers eyes and just sat there.

"I love you Gin Gin." Harry whispered in her ear then kissed her on the cheek.

"Maybe we should head in, it's starting to get dark and I don't want to make my mum nervous." Ginny said and grabbed his hand and they set off toward the house just in time to hear Mrs. Weasley calling them for dinner.

"You know just when to head back don't you Gin?" Harry asked amusedly.

"Yep, I know when my mum is gonna start yelling for us to come to dinner." Ginny said and wrapped her arms around him and he put his arm around her waist and they walked into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat before heading off to bed. But as Harry started taking a bite of his roast beef he turned into a canary with a loud squawk.

"FRED, GEORGE YOU TURN MY BOYFRIEND BACK INTO A HUMAN THIS INSTANT!"

"No can do little sis, that's what he gets for snogging our sister all afternoon."

"EITHER TURN HIM BACK OR I'LL TURN THE PAIR OF YOU INTO A COUPLE OF BAT BOGEY MAGNETS IN A MINUTE!" Ginny screeched and they quickly turned Harry back not wanting to be on the receiving end of one of Ginny's bat-bogey hexes.

"Now that wasn't so hard now was it?" Ginny asked with a wicked smirk. They both nodded vigorously. The family then finished dinner in silence. After Harry finished dinner Harry and Ginny made to go up to Ginny's room to go to sleep.

"Come on guys don't go to bed yet, we are still going to have our evening hot chocolate." Mrs. Weasley told them.

"Oh fine then." Ginny said with a huff and walked into the sitting room where he and Ginny sat on the love seat and relaxed into eachothers arms. Mrs. Weasley came into the sitting room and handed them their hot chocolate and they sat there drinking it quietly until Ginny got some whip cream on her lip and Harry bent down and kissed her getting rid of it, she smiled against his lips and went to deepen it but they were interrupted by Fred and George huffing loudly. They broke apart quickly and blushed heavily.

"Well guys we're going to head off to bed, thanks for the hot chocolate mum." Ginny said and grabbed Harry by the hand and led the way up the stairs. When they reached the bedroom the laid down in the bed, and Harry laid his head down on her chest and with a kiss goodnight he fell asleep.

"I love you Harry." Ginny whispered as he fell asleep.

"I love you too Gin." Harry said and then she felt him fall limp against her as he gently fell asleep. She fell asleep soon after with a smile on her face. The next morning Ginny lay awake watching Harry sleep, he slowly woke up and found himself looking into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Morning love." Harry said as he gave her a good morning kiss.

"Morning Harry." she whispered in his ear which she then gave a gentle nibble causing him to jump a little. Harry relaxed into her again and laid there playing with a strand of her long hair while she hugged him tight.

"I love you Gin." Harry whispered causing Ginny to giggle and hug him tighter.

"Harry, Ginny time for breakfast." Ron called knocking on the door.

"I don't wanna get up Gin Gin."

"Tell me about it love." Ginny said smiling at him. With that Harry sent a patronus to Mrs. Weasley asking her to send some breakfast upstairs to Ginny's bedroom. A few moments later Dobby, the Weasley's newly hired house elf brought breakfast upstairs to them.

"Thank you Dobby."

"You are quite welcome Harry Potter sir." Dobby said and disappeared with a crack.

"I'm glad he decided to come work for your mum and dad, your mum sure could use the help." Harry told Ginny as he scooped food onto his plate.

"I think it was mostly to be near you again Harry. I think he missed you a lot while you, Ron and Hermione were gone hunting horcruxes." Ginny told him as she leaned forward to grab some bacon. Harry seized this opportunity to squeeze her ass causing her to squeak and fall backwards and hit her head on the headboard.

"Ouch!" she yelled and tears started falling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Gin!" Harry said and kissed her gently on her head where she hit it and then hugged her to his chest as he conjured a small ice pack and placed it on the back of her head. "Are you okay love?"

"I think so, hurts like hell though." she said rubbing the back of her head.

"Don't rub it, that'll just make it hurt more." Harry said and placed the ice pack back on her head and they both continued to eat. When they were done Ginny laid back on Harry and vanished the food down to the kitchen for washing.

"So what are we going to do today love?" Ginny asked as she snuggled up to Harry. "Well this is fun so how about we spend the rest of the day in bed cuddling and snogging?" Harry suggested and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Sounds good to me, we should tell my mum though. That way she doesn't come up here looking for us... MUM!" with that Mrs. Weasley's thundering footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs.

"What do you need Ginny?"

"We just wanted to let you know that we're going to stay in bed for the day, we're too comfortable to get up."

"That's fine dears, I'll send some lunch and dinner up later." Mrs. Weasley said and walked out of the room leaving them to their business. When she was gone Harry wrapped his arms around her tiny body and rested his head on her chest and started to doze off lightly. Ginny just laid there and let him nap while she watched him with nothing short of pure love. He awoke about twenty minutes later and found himself looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Ya know I could get used to waking up to your beautiful smiling face every morning Gin." Harry said kissing her lightly on the lips.

"You already do love." Ginny told him.

"I know but I'm talking every day for the rest of my life, and now that I'm the richest wizard in the world we coudll spend all day in bed together every day for the rest of our lives since it doesn't call for us to work with 560 billion galleons to my name." Harry said and kissed her gently.

"Are you suggesting something Harry?" Ginny asked a blushing Harry who shoook his head getting a disappointed look from Ginny.

"Not yet anyways, let's give it some more time love." Harry told her and she gave him a look of understanding. They sat there kissing and cuddling for the rest of the day and soon it was time to go to bed again, they both fell asleep in eachothers arms as they did every night. As Mrs. Weasley was coming up the stairs she stopped in to check on them and found them sleeping peacefully.

'I think Ginny has finally found the right man for her." she thought as she walked to her room and laid down and fell asleep.


	3. Proposals And Moving In

**The Heir: Proposals and Moving In**

Harry awoke early the next morning to something warm and tiny lying on top of him so he couldn't move so he laid his head back and fell back to sleep. Ginny woke a few hours later and leaned up and kissed Harry gently on the lips causing him to wake up with a groan.

"Lemmelone Gin Gin." Harry mumbled sleepily and rolled over and laid his head on her chest and went back to sleep.

"Harry James Potter wake your arse up now!" Ginny demanded.

"Mmmm, lemmelone." he grumbled again.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER WAKE UP NOW OR YOU WILL HAVE NO PILLOW TONIGHT!" Ginny shouted causing him to jump.

"What was that all about love, I was having quite the pleasant dream about us." Harry mumbled as he slowly woke up.

"I don't think my mum would like it if we spent the entire day in bed again today love. We need to get up."

"But I don' wanna get up yet." He grumbled giving Ginny puppydog eyes.

"Harry James Potter don't you give me those puppydog eyes, you know those don't work on me." she told him and he continued giving her puppydog eyes and leaned up and kissed her gently and reached under her and pinched her arse causing her to squeak.

"Fine we'll stay here for a little while longer but we aren't staying here all day again." Ginny told him and laid back and relaxed while Harry cuddled into her chest and fell back to sleep as she watched on smiling her brilliant smile. A few hours later Harry finally woke up to find Ginny sleeping too.

"Gin we need to get up now." He muttered knowing he still didn't want to get out of bed. When she didn't wake up he shook her shoulder gently and she slowly came to.

"Finally awake are you?" she asked him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Come on you know I need the sleep Gin Gin." he said and collapsed onto her again to rest for a bit.

"Harry we need to get up and go get some breakfast before Ron eats it all." Ginny said and with that Harry got up and helped Ginny up and they walked down the stairs hand in hand to find Ron already stuffing his face.

"Ron leave some for us will you!?" Ginny called as she walked into the kitchen and caused Ron to jump.

"Sorry Gin, there's still plenty of breakfast left don't worry about it."

"There'd better be or there's a bat-bogey hex waiting for you." Ginny said and sat down and grabbed some toast, bacon, and eggs and Harry helped himself to some toast and eggs.

"Harry eat something more than just toast and eggs!" Ginny scolded him.

"I'm not that hungry love." Harry said and finished his breakfast and went into the sitting room to relax. However Mr. Weasley walked in at just that moment and the opportunity presented itself for Harry to ask a question that had been nagging at him for a few weeks.

"Mr. Weasley can I speak to you for a moment?" Harry asked him and Mr. Weasley nodded and followed him into the sitting room.

"Mr. Weasley, I've been meaning to ask you this for a while but I've been to nervous to ask." Harry started and Mr. Weasley nodded again showing that he could continue. "Well what I've been meaning to ask you is well you know I love Ginny to death and I feel she is the only girl for me. I love her more than anything sir, what I'm trying to ask is for your daughters hand in marriage." Harry finished and Mr. Weasley sat there speechless for a few moments.

"Mr. Weasley please give me an answer." Harry pleaded.

"Of course you can Harry, I couldn't think of anyone better for my daughter. Do you have a ring yet?"

"Yes I do, I'm giving her my mothers engagement ring." Harry told him and pulled it from behind him and showed Mr. Weasley the ring.

"When are you planning on asking her?"

"I was thinking tonight at dinner since the rest of the family will be here too." and Mr. Weasley nodded his agreement.

"Now if you'll excuse me Harry I need to head off to work." Mr. Weasley said and apparated with a crack. As soon as Mr. Weasley had left Ginny walked in and sat down next to Harry.

"What were you talking to my dad about Harry?" she asked as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Oh nothing important just stuff about muggles." Harry told her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on top of her head.

"So what shall we do today love?"

"How about we go into Diagon Alley and I spend a whole bunch of money on my favorite Weasley."

OI! I heard that Potter!" Ron yelled from the kitchen and Ginny giggled.

"Harry I think we should just go to our favorite spot by the pond and spend the day out there. That's probably the only time we'll get alone today since the rest of the family will be here later." she said and got up and helped Harry up and they made their way out the door in the kitchen and made their way to their favorite tree near the pond.

"So Gin, what do you want to do out here?"

"I was thinking maybe we could go for a swim then cuddle for the rest of the time." She said and started taking off her clothes.

"Gin don't tell me we're going skinny dipping." Harry said teasing her a little earning a slap upside the head before she turned and transfigured her undergarments into a very skimpy swimsuit.

"GINNY! Do you have to tease me like that!?" Harry yelled when he saw what she was wearing.

"I knew you'd like it Harry."

"What if your mum saw what you're wearing or Ron?" Harry warned her.

"Oh fine, you ruin all the fun." she whined and turned it into something more appropriate.

"That's better." Harry said laughing at her whining.

_Later that night_

Harry and Ginny walked into the kitchen after spending the entire day by the pond. They found the rest of the Weasley clan waiting for them there. Ginny ran up to her favorite brother Bill.

"Hey there little firecracker." He said picking her up into a tight hug.

"Bill do you have to call me that?"

"Come on Gin, I've called you that for as long as I can remember, that's always been my nickname for you."

"How did you come up with that one anyways?"

"She's got one hell of a temper that's why. Get her started and she's worse than mum." he told Harry earning himself a slap on the chest from Ginny.

"Gin I've been on the receiving end of your wrath before I know you can be worse than your mum." Harry said and she ignored him for the rest of the evening. Harry tapped his spoon on his glass drawing everyones attention.

"Everyone, I need to say something, well mostly for Ginny." he said drawing Ginny's attention also to him.

"Gin, I love you more than anything, I would give my life for you and you are the girl of my dreams, I don't think I could ever stop loving you and I don't think I will. Gin will you marry me?" Harry asked getting down on one knee. Ginny sat there speechless for several minutes before finally responding.

"Of course I will Harry!" she yelled and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the lips. She finally pulled away and allowed Harry to breath.

"Bloody hell... My best friend and my little sister getting married, I think I'm gonna be sick." Ron said, he did look a bit green.

"Ron live with it." Mrs. Weasley told him and grabbed Harry and Ginny both into a tight hug.

"Mum... can't breathe." Ginny stuttered and Mrs. Weasley finally released them both. "Thanks mum." Ginny told her rubbing her sides.

"Sorry guys, this is great news!" she exclaimed and went to get some firewhiskey to celebrate. She came in and handed glasses all around. They all toasted Harry and Ginny and their engagement then headed to bed. Harry however didn't fall asleep he was worrying about asking Mr. Weasley if he could have Ginny move in with him when he moved to Potter Castle. He fell asleep thinking about it and had nightmares about what could happen when he asked. Ginny awoke several hours later to find Harry sleeping gently on her chest.

"Harry wake up love." she whispered gently.

"Lemmelone." he grumbled and went back to sleep. Ginny sighed and laid back and went back to sleep herself. A few hours later Harry finally woke up and woke Ginny up.

"Finally awake sleeping beauty?" she asked him looking a bit flustered.

"Yeah, I was tired you wore me out yesterday love." Harry said and leaned up and gently kissed her on the lips.

"Well maybe I should wear you out again today." she said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Maybe later Gin, but right now I have a question for you."

"Another question? Hopefully not as life changing as yesterdays question."

"It probably will be, Gin if your parents are okay with it would you like to move to Potter Castle with me?" Harry asked and watched as she sat there with her mouth moving noiselessly for several minutes before she finally gave him an answer.

"I-I'd love to Harry!" she almost shouted causing Harry to jump slightly. "But that's if my parents don't care. Shall we go ask them?" she asked and Harry reluctantly nodded and followed her downstairs. They found Mr and Mrs. Weasley sitting at the kitchen table.

"Mum, dad can we talk to you about something?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Of course you can dears, have a seat." Mrs. Weasley responded and they took a seat and cast a silencing charm on the room so nobody could hear their conversation in the other room.

"Mr and Mrs. Weasley I wanted to know if it would be okay with you if Ginny came to live with me when I move to Potter Castle in a few weeks. It's not very far from here and you can come visit any time you want."

"Well first of all where is your castle?"

"It's just outside of Ottery St. Catchpole, which I know is just up the road from here."

"I hope we can trust you two not to do anything before you're married."

"Of course, I don't think Ginny would put up with it anyways." Harry responded blushing a bit at the thought that they would even think he would do something like that to their daughter outside of marriage.

"Then of course she can Harry." Mr. Weasley answered this time. Harry and Ginny thanked them and went about their own business of course after removing the silencing charm on the room.

"So what are we going to do today love?" Ginny asked him curiously.

"Spend the day by the pond again, maybe take a swim?"

"Sure, sounds like fun, lemme go get us a picnic lunch and we'll go." she said and walked into the kitchen to fix them a quick lunch. Hermione appeared at Harry's side soon after Ginny left.

"Hey Harry, how's it going?"

"Hey Herms when did you get here?"

"About ten minutes ago. So you and Ginny are gonna spend the day by the pond?"

"Yeah, we're moving to my castle in a few weeks so we're spending some time in our favorite spots around here. By the way did Ron tell you Ginny and I are engaged?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes he did, congratulations Harry." She said and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Wonder when or if Ron is going to propose to you." Harry said causing Hermione to blush heavily.

"Well here comes Ginny, I'm going to find Ron." Hermione told him and walked into the house as Ginny walked out.

"Ready to go?" she asked and Harry nodded, she took him by the hand and led the way to their favorite spot by the pond and they sat down on the blanket and dug into their lunch. After Harry and Ginny finished they cuddled up under their favorite tree and fell asleep like that. They awoke a few hours later and it was dark.

"We'd better head into the house before we miss dinner love." Harry said and Ginny nodded her head in agreement and Harry got up and helped her up. As they walked to the house Ginny rested her head on his shoulder and he released her hand and put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. As they got closer to the house they could smell the delicious food Mrs. Weasley was cooking inside. When they walked into the kitchen they were greeted by everyone still living at the Burrow, which wasn't a whole lot of people.

"Ready for dinner kids?" Mrs. Weasley asked from her spot at the stove.

"Yep, that's why we came back mum. How long were we asleep out there?"

"I'd say about five hours. I was going to send Ron out there a while ago but thought better of waking you two up."

"Don't worry mum I woudln't have hexed him... too badly." Ginny said but saying the last part in an undertone to Harry causing him to spit pumpkin juice everywhere.

"OI you almost got my food!" Ron yelled pulling his plate away from the table.

"Sorry Ron, blame your sister not me." Harry said earning a slap on the shoulder from Ginny. Ron glared at them both for nearly ruining his dinner.

"Don't you look at me like that Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Ginny hollered across the table causing Ron to straighten up and go back to his food. After they finished eating Harry and Ginny retreated to Ginny's room. Harry stretched out on the bed with a groan and Ginny soon joined him after changing into her bedclothes, Harry wrapped a loving arm around her and she snuggled up to him and buried her face in his chest.

"I love you Gin Gin." Harry whispered in her ear causing her to giggle.

"I love you too Harry." she responded and pushed Harry over on his back and laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him as he did the same. They laid there for a while before Harry leaned down and started the snogging and Ginny tangled her hands into his hair and climbed on top of him and they snogged into the early hours of the morning until finally falling asleep with lips attached from their good night kiss but Ginny was now lying beside Harry instead of on top of him.

"Harry, Ginny time for breakfast!" Ron's voice echoed throughout the house. Harry groaned and tried to move but found that something small with red hair was blocking his path out of the bed.

"Gin wake up it's morning." Harry whispered in her ear.

"Mmmmm, lemmesleep." she muttered and hugged Harry tighter so he couldn't move and went back to sleep. Harry groaned and laid back and let her be. 'God I hope our kids are nothing like her.' Harry thought to himself and as if on cue Ginny woke up to find Harry smiling like a fool.

"Harry what are you smiling at?"

"You're beautiful face." He said and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Harry! I'm not that pretty."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley never say you aren't pretty. If you're pretty enough for the boy who lived then you're beautiful." Harry told her gently kissing her again.

"Harry you know just what to say when I need it." Ginny said and relaxed for a bit.

"We should get up it's almost time for lunch love."

"I don't wanna get up, let's stay here." Ginny grumbled not happy about having to get out of bed.

"I dunno if your mum would like that Gin Gin."

"She'll get over it love." Ginny said and proceded to kiss him soundly. When they finally broke apart they could hear Mrs. Weasley coming up the stairs to get them out of bed.

"Ginny, Harry time to get up! It's time for lunch!" she said as she knocked and came in.

"Mum I don't wanna get out of bed." Ginny mumbled into Harry's chest. Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley helplessly since he was trapped under Ginny he couldn't move.

"Fine, should I bring some lunch up here for you?" she asked and Harry and Ginny nodded and Mrs. Weasley walked out of the room

"So Gin are you ready to move out when the time comes? I mean it's only a week away. I've already been there and the only thing we need to take is our clothes, the place is fully furnished from when my parents lived there." He explained getting a bright smile from Ginny.

"Yeah I guess I am, it's just this'll be my first time ever really leaving my house. I mean Hogwarts was different it wasn't like I was leaving home forever to go there, but when I move out with you it's going to be for the rest of my life."

"You don't have to go if you don't want to love. I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do." Harry said and kissed her gently on the cheek. She smiled and rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close.

"Harry never think that I would let you leave without coming with you again. When you went to hunt the horcruxes was bad enough, that's not going to happen again. I don't care if it would only be for a little while but it would be torture for both of us I'm sure." Ginny told him and wrapped her arms around him and proceeded to snog him senseless until Mrs. Weasley knocked on the door with their lunch.

"Thanks mum." Ginny said as she laid the tray across the bed in front of them and they dug in. As Ginny leaned across the tray Harry reached up and pinched her arse causing her to squeak with surprise.

"Harry James Potter! Was that necessary?"

"I can't help it, not my fault your arse is so cute." Harry said innocently and pulled her backwards and kissed her before going back to their meal. As they finished Harry vanished the leftover food and tray to the kitchen for washing. Harry pushed Ginny back onto the pillows and he laid his head on her chest and wrapped his arms around her. A few minutes later she found his hand up her shirt and resting on her stomach just above her bellybutton but below her breasts.

"I love you Harry." she whispered getting a rather large smile from Harry.

"I love you too Gin Gin." Harry told her and buried his face into her breasts causing her to giggle. He fell asleep like that a few hours later.

_A Week Later_

"Ready to go Gin!" Harry yelled up the stairs at her.

"Almost just getting a few last minute things!" she shouted back at him as she finished throwing things into her bag and walked down the stairs.

"About time Gin." Harry said earning himself a slap on the arm from Ginny.

"I'm a woman I always do things at the last minute." Ginny said with a giggle.

"Ready to get out of here Gin?" Harry asked and she nodded and grabbed his hand and they apparated to Potter Castle. When they arrived they were greeted by a couple of house elves who took their coats and disappeared to the kitchen again.

"Harry how many house elves do you have here?"

"I'd say on the side of around 50. This place is huge it takes a lot of work to keep it clean, plus I read in their journals I found in the study that they threw parties all the time for their closest friends and family before they went into hiding." Harry explained and began the tour of the bottom floor starting with the master bedroom.

"Of course this is where we'll be sleeping Gin." Harry told her as she stood there shocked at the beautiful room. In the center of the back wall was a massive bed with room enough for both of them and about ten other people. On the other wall stood a massive muggle television that was enchanted to have all the muggle channels. Harry walked over to a closet near the bed and looked inside and was shocked at what he found.

"Gin, c-come here and look at this." Harry managed to get out. Ginny came over curious to what he found. When she got there and saw what was inside she was just as shocked as he was for hanging there was his mothers wedding dress.

"It's beautiful Harry. I'm sure your mum looked wonderful in it when she got married." Ginny told him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Gin can you promise me something?"

"Anything love, anything."

"Promise me you'll wear this on the day of our wedding, please." Harry asked her with begging eyes.

"Of course I will Harry, anything for you love." she whispered as tears started to fall down his cheeks, she turned and hugged him tight to her and let him cry into her shoulder. After he finished crying they took off to explore the rest of the floor. The next room they went to was his fathers study where they found massive bookshelves with more books than they could count.

"Wow we'd better not let Hermione see this, we'll never get her out."

"We'd better not let her see the library that stretches across all nine floors of the house or she'll never want to leave and she'll waste away in it." Harry said with a laugh, causing Ginny to giggle slightly. "That library has books in languages Hermione probably doesn't even know, I think one is even written in troll."

"Can you even read some of them Harry?"

"Yep, all the languages Voldemort could speak I can speak, he spoke Mermish, Gobbledegook, a little troll and a few others. Even though troll is easy to speak, just point and grunt. Even someone as stupid as Voldemort was can speak troll." Harry explained to her getting a laugh at his last comment on Voldemort. They continued on but they didn't get the chance to visit the top floor since it was very late by time they finished with the other eight floors.

"We should invite your family over for dinner tomorrow Gin Gin." Harry said as they laid down in the bed in the master bedroom.

"Sounds great, let's just hope we can drag Hermione out of the library when she sees it." Ginny said and snuggled up close to Harry to keep warm. She laid her head on his chest and he kissed her on top of the head and they fell asleep in eachothers arms as always. Harry woke up earlier than he would have liked the next morning, he tried to go back to sleep and he couldn't so he tried to get out of bed without waking Ginny up but failed miserably and she woke up with a groan.

"Harry James Potter where do you think you're going?" she asked him grumpily.

"Sorry love I was trying to get up without waking you up."

"Don't you think I would wake up when I suddenly lose my pillow?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

"Sorry Gin, go back to sleep." Harry said and kissed her gently and she laid back against his chest to keep him from getting up again and fell asleep again. Harry sighed and fell asleep along with her. They awoke later in the day this time, as Harry woke up he made sure to wake up Ginny. After they were both awake and showered Harry went to send an owl to the Weasleys to invite them to the castle for the day. He came downstairs to find Ginny cooking breakfast for the two of them. He walked up behind her and wwrapped his arms around her causing her to squeak with surprise. She spun around and his lips caught her in a gentle kiss.

"So what's for breakfast love?" Harry asked as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Bacon, eggs, toast, and a few other things. It should be about fifteen minutes until it's done." she told him and he took a seat at the kitchen table and pulled out the Daily Prophet. "Hey Gin listen to this, they finally came to their senses and fired Fudge." Harry told her and she came and peeked over his shoulder to find a picture of Fudge looking very angry.

"Well at least they finally did it. Took them long enough to get the brains to get him out of there." Ginny said and went back to making breakfast so it didn't burn. When breakfast was finally finished the owl from Mrs. Weasley had already come accepting their invitation and they would be by at noon.

"Well that's only an hour away so we picked the perfect time to wake up and eat breakfast that way we didn't get caught in our nightclothes or still sleeping. Mum would have a cow if we were still in bed at noon."

"I could just imagine your mums face if she caught us in bed that late, her reaction would probably be quite funny." Harry said with a laugh and Ginny laughed right along with him.

"Hey you two I heard that!" Mrs. Weasley said indignantly from the front hallway.

"Sorry about that mum. But it is true you would have a fit if we were in bed when you got here."

"No actually I'm used to you two sleeping for half the day when you lived at the Burrow, I raised you Ginny don't you think I would know your sleeping habits by now." Mrs. Weasley told her and hugged Ginny and nearly crushed her.

"Mum, you're crushing me!" Ginny managed to get out through gasps for air.

"Sorry dear, the rest of the family is waiting in the hallway would you like me to have them come in?" she asked, they nodded so she went out and brought the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione into the kitchen.

"Hello everyone, how about a tour?" Harry asked, receiving nods from everyone. They started with the master bedroom which drew quite a bit of attention especially with Mr. Weasley and the television. "Mr. Weasley you can examine the television all you want later but right now we need to continue the tour if we're going to get through all nine floors tonight." Harry told him and Mr. Weasley tore his attention from the television so they could continue their tour. When they reached the library they had to drag Hermione out by the collar before she got lost in it.

"Hermione you can use our library as much as you want as long as you leave and return all the books you borrow." Harry told her, getting a squeal of delight from Hermione. They finished the rest of the tour including the ninth floor which was left unexplored earlier that day, which happened to be a gym of sorts with muggle weightlifting equipment and magical training dummies. They all made their way downstairs for a wonderful dinner cooked by the house elves, which Hermione wasn't very happy about. She ranted about it all through dinner.

"HERMIONE SHUT UP ABOUT HOUSE ELVES ALREADY!" Ron yelled getting fed up with her complaining. With that Hermione quit ranting and shot a look at Ron which told him he was in for it later.

"Good luck with that mate." Harry whispered to Ron who blushed furiously at the thought of being in trouble with his girlfriend. Harry then turned his attention back to Ginny who was resting her head on his shoulder, he wrapped an arm around her tiny waist and she snuggled closer to him.

"So when are you two wanting to have your wedding?" Mrs. Weasley asked Harry and Ginny.

"Well we aren't quite sure yet, but we know we want to have it on the quidditch field here at Potter Castle, that's about all we've got so far. But you're welcome to plan the rest of it for us mum." Ginny told her and got quite the excited reaction from Mrs. Weasley.

"That's great Ginny I'll get started as soon as we get home. Everyone ready to get out of their hair?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to go home and get some sleep." Ron managed through a yawn. With that the Weasleys began disappearing through the floo leaving Harry and Ginny alone together and they made their way to the master bedroom to go to sleep. As they laid down Harry got in and laid on Ginny's chest.

"I love you Gin Gin."

"I love you too Harry." she responded and with that the both fell asleep quite comfortably.


End file.
